


Как важно быть вежливым

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: Mycroft Arthur Holmes, Elsker_Dig_For_Evigt</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как важно быть вежливым

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Mycroft Arthur Holmes, Elsker_Dig_For_Evigt

— Давай, большевик, — из-за двери донесся голос Соло.

Илья был уверен: тот улыбался нагло, развязно, с предвкушением веселья.

— Не будешь же ты, советский джентльмен, просить помощи Габи, юной девы и не-жены? — громко продолжил Наполеон.

Илья присел на край ванны: из-за плотно забинтованных рук у него все никак не получалось провернуть вентили. Вот с раковиной таких проблем не было, и Илья с тоской посмотрел на расшатанный кран. Наполеон продолжал пыхтеть за дверью. Курякина мало волновало, как тот узнал, где он живет, как проник в квартиру: Наполеон — хитрая лиса. Зачем — другой вопрос.

— Хочу напомнить тебе, что врач рекомендовал не тревожить и мочить раны, — Наполеон откашлялся и продолжил, подражая голосу мистера Райта, штатного доктора А.Н.К.Л.: — Молодой человек, если я обнаружу, что вы не следовали моим рекомендациям, то в следующий раз буду более убедителен и сломаю вам ногу. — Наполеон хмыкнул. — И ты не сомневайся: у мистера Райта отличный удар табуреткой слева.

Вентили чуть-чуть поддались.

— Илья, — тон Наполеона внезапно стал серьезен, — даже если у тебя все получится, каков шанс, что ты не намочишь раны? Позволь мне привести тебе логичный довод: мокрые раны — причина затянувшегося лечения. А еще я не хочу снова работать с этим, — Наполеон вновь изменил интонацию, имитируя агента, временно работавшего вместо Ильи: — «Бонд. Джеймс Бонд». Знаешь, что Габи сказала? «Я не хочу работать с двумя Наполеонами Соло». Вот так и сказала. А потом взяла и сбежала к Астон Мартину. Сбежала и бросила на мою голову Уэйверли.

Илья сложил руки на коленях и тяжело вздохнул. Габи рассказывала про миссию с Бондом: что-то про смертельный лазер, алмазы и пару годовых бюджетов А.Н.К.Л.

— Что, мистер Уэйверли вновь оказался впереди тебя? — Илья скептически посмотрел на хлипкую незакрытую дверь.

— Большевик, тебе не понять, — печально сказал Наполеон. — Это была такая красотка: белоснежные локоны, серые глаза, фигурка и переживание за составление полного списка работ Рембрандта. Она была неподражаема.

— Она променяла тебя на места для двоих в кино? — Илья задумчиво склонил голову к плечу, вытягивая ноги.

— Хуже, на какую-то забегаловку с мороженым. А на следующий день пошла в кино, на диванчики с «Бонд. Джеймс Бонд». — Голос Наполеона был полон скорби. — Габи третий день не вылезает из гаража, Уэйверли завалил всех отчетами. А.Н.К.Л. на грани катастрофы. В твоих же интересах, напарник, выздороветь как можно скорее. Мы и так ждали две недели, пока тебя выпишут из больницы.

Дверь заскрипела под тяжестью привалившегося к ней Соло.

— Переводя на человеческий язык, ты хочешь потереть мне спинку, — ухмыльнулся себе под нос Илья. — Я даже удивлен, что ты до сих пор не внутри.

Круглая ручка повернулась.

— Я вежливый, — выглянувший из-за двери Наполеон расплылся в улыбке. — Я вежливо ждал все эти три дня, что ты сам позовешь меня на помощь.

— Не эти ли три дня ты обхаживал блондинку с Рембрандтом? — Илья приподнял бровь, оглядывая Соло, одетого в джинсы и простую белую рубашку с закатанными по локоть руками.

— Ммм, — нахмурился Наполеон, будто бы вспоминая, — прекрасная Кристина как раз была раньше. Она была медсестрой из отделения, где ты лежал. Конечно же, — он взмахнул рукой в воздухе, — сначала она — ах, это женское легкомыслие — увлеклась молчаливым русским красавчиком из триста семнадцатой палаты, — беспечно рассказывал Наполеон, осторожно подходя к Илье. — Но потом появился я, — Соло щелкнул пальцами, словно заправский фокусник, — и Кристина правильно оценила перспективы, скрашивая мои долгие часы сидения у твоей постели. Правда, все равно потом проявила свое легкомыслие. Дважды. — Печально вздыхая, Соло состроил жалобную гримасу. — Да, мне не нужно было поддаваться очарованию разговоров о Рембрандте.

Наполеон подошел вплотную к устроившемуся на краю ванны Курякину.

— Угу, — кивнул Илья, — разговоры о Рембрандте еще никого до добра не доводили, — спокойно произнес он, закидывая голову назад, разглядывая напарника.

— Как и игры в шахматы в качестве вечернего веселья, — пожал плечами Наполеон. Он потянулся, наклоняясь и нависая над Ильей, и легко крутанул вентили.

— Габи все равно предпочитает теннис, — задумчиво произнес Илья, почти упираясь носом в плечо напарника. Тот был непривычно другой: ни дорогих костюмов, ни прилизанных волос, ни вездесущего парфюма, который преследовал, как казалось Илье, его по пятам, — простая одежда и запах мыла. Он отвернулся, наблюдая, как из крана льется вода.

— На самом деле, бильярд, — заговорщически прошептал Наполеон. — Интересно, Уэйверли в курсе?

Наполеон осторожно потянул Илью за отвороты халата, чтобы тот встал.

— Я думаю, Александр Уэйверли очень даже в курсе, но позволяет мило водить себя за нос. Кому не понравится обучать красивую даму игре в теннис? — довольно протянул Наполеон. — И в матче Габриэлла Теллер против Александра Уэйверли я бы поставил на нашу Габи, — не отступая ни на шаг от поднявшегося и теперь нависающего над ним напарника, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям, Наполеон потянулся к поясу халата.

— И если все так, как ты говоришь, я не доверил бы ей и кий сейчас, — со вздохом ответил Илья, рассматривая взъерошенную макушку Наполеона.

— Я остерегся бы заходить в гараж, а то и вовсе посоветовал бы обходить его на расстоянии броска гаечного ключа, — фыркнул Соло, развязав узел халата. — Дальше сам, — бросил он, усаживаясь на бортик ванны и пробуя воду.

Аккуратно скинув халат и оставшись в одних трусах, Илья на секунду замер. Он хотел сказать, что с Наполеона достаточно помощи, разве что запястья поможет обернуть, а про спинку — все шутки.

— Знаешь, — внезапно, не повернувшись и как-то напрягшись, начал Наполеон, — я тут подумал, — он взял мочалку и повертел ее в руках, а потом очень серьезно, непривычно хмуро посмотрел на Илью. — Научи играть меня в шахматы.

***

На пороге спальни стоял купленный в Риме чемодан Наполеона.

— Я решил переехать к тебе, — прошествовал мимо тщательно вымытого Ильи довольный Соло. Он остановился на секунду, набросив на плечи напарника полотенце, и юркнул на кухню.

— Ага, — задумчиво кивнул Курякин. — А перед этим вежливо ждал три дня, чтобы спросить.

— Я не мог иначе. Но потом подумал: разница в культурах, воспитании — вдруг мой истинно советский джентльмен, — патетично вещал с кухни Наполеон, — вежливо не хочет тревожить меня, своего верного напарника, и просить о помощи, мужественно решая справиться со всеми проблемами самостоятельно.

— Само благородство, — хохотнул Илья.

— Само совершенство, — эхом пропел Наполеон, проверяя запасы еды.

Илья покачал головой. Он подошел к стопке писем, не разобранных с прошлого вечера. На самом верху была карточка: «Спасибо за советы. Бонд. Джеймс Бонд». Ее полагалось съесть.


End file.
